


i see it, i like it, i want it, i got it

by caroldantops (sarkisianed)



Series: sugar mommy natasha [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Avengers, CEO!Natasha, Dirty Talk, F/F, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Sugar Mommy Natasha, Vaginal Fingering, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkisianed/pseuds/caroldantops
Summary: natasha is a ceo so rich she can throw money at anything she could ever want. that includes taking a cute, innocent college student on fancy dates and buying them extravagant gifts. tony did always say she would make a great sugar mommy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> part of a new series i'm very excited about! this will be a two-shot, but the rest of the series will just be smutty oneshots

“Excuse me.”

The voice pulls you out of your textbook, and you look to your right to see that a woman has taken the seat next to you. Something about her looks familiar, but you can’t quite place it. It’s the red hair that stands out to you, framing her face nicely. Maybe you’re just a little flustered, because for some reason this beautiful woman has decided to talk to you of all people. 

“Um, hi,” you say softly. “Did you need something?” 

“Just wondering if this seat is taken, sweetheart,” she smiles at you, tilting her head a little bit - regarding you. 

“No!” You answer a little too loudly. The one other person on this floor shoots you a glare, and you mouth an apology to them and lower your voice. “No, go ahead.” 

She thanks you and sits next to you, opening the book she’s holding. The text looks like it’s in a different language - Russian, you think.

You start to ask her about the book or if you know her from somewhere, but the anxious voice in the back of your head tells you that you shouldn’t bother her. She probably just needed somewhere to sit and had no interest in talking to you. Even though the entire library is pretty much empty, and she could have found a seat basically anywhere else.

She looks too old to be a college student, but the campus library is huge so a lot of people who aren’t students visit as well. Not usually at this hour though. 

You bury your head in your book again - trying very hard not to throw glances in her direction. It proves to be difficult, because you feel her gaze on you occasionally as well. It makes you blush a bit, the thought of this woman checking you out as much as you’re checking her out. 

Once, you make eye contact, and you see a curious sparkle in her eyes. It’s not a casual glance either. It’s intense, like she’s staring straight into your soul, uncovering every secret about you with just one look. 

The look is mischievous. Hungry. _ Predatory. _

Your cheeks burn, and you turn away slightly - you’re not at all used to this kind of attention. Until she speaks to you again. 

“So, what’s a girl like you doing here of all places on a Friday night?” 

“Oh, just getting ahead of my studying for the weekend. What about you?”

“Sometimes I stop here on my way back from work. Read a little, get some coffee downstairs. It’s a lot cheaper than Starbucks.” You nod in agreement. “Why are you getting ahead? Got big plans?” 

“Not exactly…” You shrug. “The farmer’s market is during the weekend, and I like to go to that. So, I get as much work out of the way as I can.” 

“That’s adorable,” she smiles. “I’d expect a girl as pretty as you to have a million dates lined up.” 

“Oh!” You exclaim, not masking your surprise well at all. You laugh. “No, no dates around here.” 

“Really?” she says, one eyebrow and corner of her lip both quirk up. “Do you wanna change that, baby?” 

“What do you mean? Like, Tinder? I’ve tried it, not really my thing. Too many gross guys trying to get me to send them nudes,” you make a face at the memory of some messages people have sent you and she laughs. 

“That’s because they don’t know how to treat a sweet girl right. They’d probably take you out to the lake and try to kiss you with too much tongue. Then they’d try to get a sloppy handjob before the night was over.” 

You blush at her bluntness, but laugh at the accuracy. 

“Surprisingly not that far off from a date I had a few months ago. I didn’t actually do anything though...I deleted Tinder after that. It would be nice to find someone decent though. A girl needs stress relief every once in a while, y’know?” 

“Maybe you need someone more experienced,” her voice drops. “Someone who knows how to treat an angel like you right.” 

“Oh,” your eyes widen. “Are you...offering?” 

“Only if you want to, baby. No pressure. But I will say,” she leans in next to your face, so her breath hits your ear. You shudder. “I can make you feel things you’ve never even imagined.” 

You can’t stop yourself from letting out a tiny whimper, just loud enough for her to hear. But you don’t know if you want to take up her offer just yet. You’ve just met her, after all. You haven’t even properly introduced yourself. But, was this any worse than meeting a one-night stand at a bar? Or hooking up with someone on Tinder? Probably not. 

“You don’t even have to answer me right now. Here, give me your phone.” 

You obey and unlock it before handing it to her. 

“I’m giving you my number. Think about what I said and let me know what you decide. Okay, sweetheart?” 

“Okay, yeah,” you look at her contact in your phone. “I’ll think about it, Natasha.” 

//

“So, what made you decide to text me?” 

You fidget with the fork that’s been set on the table of this much-too-fancy-for-you restaurant. Almost all of the customers are faces that you recognize - politicians, celebrities, hot trophy husbands and wives. 

It’s not what you expected. 

Until you found out that Natasha was one of the most powerful company owners in the state - partnered very closely with the infamous Stark Industries. Tony and she apparently went way back. When she told you this, it made sense that she told you to wear your nicest dress for your date tonight. 

It’s not something you’re used to at all - going out with an older woman who could not only pay off your student debts, but buy the entire college. But Natasha has been so kind, making sure that you were comfortable and rubbing your arm soothingly when you started looking nervous. 

“Well, you were very convincing last week. And I thought a lot about what you said,” you replied, noticing the way Natasha’s lips curled into a smirk. “But, you know, I never expected that you would be…” 

“Filthy rich?” Natasha raises an eyebrow. By the playful smile, you can tell she’s amused by your fumbling. 

“Well, yes.” 

“It’s not classy to bring money up unprompted,” Natasha shrugs. “I didn’t want to intimidate you. Well, not with my career. Other forms of intimidation are up for debate.” 

“Mhmm, I could tell,” you roll your eyes a bit.

“Don’t even try to act like you don’t like it, babygirl,” Natasha says. You watch her shift again, and you twitch when you feel her foot graze up your leg a bit. Natasha watches your eyes widen and laughs. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered.” 

“You’re...very good at getting me flustered,” you mumble. 

Natasha laughs again and, thankfully, changes the subject. The two of you talk about other things. She asks you things like where your dream vacation would be, what classes you’re taking, what you do for fun. 

You try to avoid ordering anything super expensive off of the menu, since Natasha is insisting on paying for you. Not that it’s an easy task, every item costs more than you spend on three meals a day. Natasha lets you try a little bite of the pasta she’s having, and the two of you split a tiramisu that’s almost as rich as your date. 

The night goes amazing, even though your nerves are still making you say awkward things. Natasha finds it amusing, never questioning it and always hanging on to every word you say. She avoids talking too much about her work, but tells you about some of her friends and hobbies. When you learn she did ballet for a lot of her life, you beg her to show you some of her old dance recitals at some point. She rolls her eyes and answers, “Maybe on the second date.” 

Natasha hands the waiter her credit card without even looking at the bill, and as she’s signing it she glances up at you. 

“So, do you want to come back to my place tonight, babygirl?” 

You’ve never said yes so fast in your life. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut in this chapter! warnings added to the tags

You don’t know where in the city Natasha’s house is. You can hardly pay attention to your surroundings because you’re way too focused on Natasha’s hand on your thigh, hand massaging it gently. 

“You okay, baby?” 

“Mhmm,” you whisper, too afraid to try to speak normally because you don’t want to let out an involuntary moan at the motions Natasha’s making, edging under your dress and ever closer to your clothed heat. “I’m great, Nat.” 

“Good girl,” she purrs. The nickname sends hot arousal straight to your core, making you whimper. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, we’re almost there. You like me calling you that, don’t you baby? You wanna be my good girl?” 

Her fingers stroke excruciatingly slow over your panties, pushing them gently against your wet cunt. You try not to squirm against her hand, already desperate for her touch. 

“Yes, Natasha.” 

“Good.” 

Natasha pulls her hand away from you, and you hold back a whine. You can see her lips curl into a small smirk out of the corner of your eye. She puts the car in park, and you realize that you must have arrived at her house. 

Before you can ask, you’re suddenly pulled into a heated kiss. Natasha’s lips are soft and plump and her breath is hot against you. Her teeth scrape against your bottom lip and tug roughly. You whimper. Music to Natasha’s ears. 

“As much as I would love to take you for a  _ proper  _ ride in my car,” Natasha says, pulling away from you. “I’d much prefer to see you laid out on my bed when I see your beautiful body for the first time, baby.” 

You try to come up with something even half as smooth to say in response, but Natasha just laughs at your flustered expression. She comes around to your door to let you out, leading you to her front door. A little screen beside the door lights up, Natasha enters a code, and you hear the door unlock. 

“Fancy,” you comment. 

“Courtesy of Tony Stark himself.” 

You can barely take in the huge house, huge windows and modern furniture. There’s clutter around, but you don’t mind. It’s nice, honestly. It brings Natasha back down to earth a bit, seeing dishes that need to be done in the sink and jackets thrown over the backs of couches. Of course, those couches probably cost thousands of dollars and were imported from Sokovia or something. 

Natasha lets you explore a bit, looking at the few framed photos in pretty mahogany cabinets. All of them are with other elites, quite a few of whom you recognize. Tony Stark is the most featured, but there’s a few more that catch your eye. Steve Rogers, Carol Danvers, Bucky Barnes, Wanda Maximoff. Some of the photos are clearly press photos, but a few are more casual, clearly taken at private after-parties. 

“You know, I always had a bit of a crush on Danvers,” you say when Natasha walks over. She wraps her arms around you, tucking her head onto your shoulder. “Whenever I see her at press conferences or red carpet events, I’m always just like, wow.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Natasha brushes your hair behind your ear, lips ghosting against it. Her breath is warm against you, and you shiver. “Carol and I are very close. I’m sure she’d love to meet you sometime.” 

“Really?” 

“Mhmm, I’d love to show you off to  _ all  _ my friends, babygirl,” Natasha husks, nipping at your earlobe. “Maybe next time Tony has a party, you could be my date? We can talk about that later though. Right now, I’d like to finish what I started.” 

You moan softly, feeling Natasha slip under your shirt and palm at your breasts. Her fingers are cool against your skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. You feel a sting as she tugs at your already hardened nipples. 

Suddenly, Natasha spins you around, hooking her arms under your thighs and lifting you easily. Your eyes widen, and she laughs at your shocked expression. She starts carrying you to a different room, careful not to bump you against anything accidentally. Her mouth meets yours in fevered kisses, and then she trails them along your neck. 

“What? Did you not see these guns?” Natasha giggles as she drops you onto her bed. She straddles you and flexes her muscles teasingly. You lean forward and kiss along her bicep, gazing up at her. You smile when you see her lips part to take a sharp breath. Clearly, you’re having just as much of an effect on her as she has on you. 

Her red lipstick is starting to smudge in places. Your own is most definitely in worse shape, considering Natasha’s is probably the most expensive brand possible. Though, you’re proud that you’re gotten her to this state already. You wanna see how much longer it would take to ruin it completely. 

“Oh, I definitely saw them,” you respond, tracing your mouth from her biceps to her collarbones. “Did you go with a sleeveless dress on purpose?”

“You caught me.” 

“Show-off.” 

You’re yanked away from kissing along her chest, a sharp tug at your hair pulling you back. You’re forced to look up at Natasha, eyes darkened. 

“Watch your tone, baby. I wouldn’t wanna have to come down hard on you our first night together,” she growls. “Thought you wanted to be my good girl?”

“I do, Nat,” you plead. “I wanna be your good girl, I’ll be good!” 

“You better,” Natasha says, releasing your hair. She gets up from your lap, looking you up and down. “Strip for me, babygirl.” 

You obey, not wanting to get into trouble with Natasha. Natasha mirrors your stripping, unclasping her dress and sliding it down her body. Your mouth goes dry when you see the back lace set that she’s wearing, contrasting beautifully against her skin. 

You want to try to make a show out of it, to look sexy for Natasha. But you fumble, dress getting hooked on your bra. Natasha chuckles, climbing back onto the bed to help you. When you finally get the dress pulled off, with Natasha’s help, your face is beet-red. 

“Sorry, it’s um...I’ve never really done this,” you mutter, embarrassed at your awkwardness. “I mean, I’ve done, like, sex stuff. But not a lot.” 

“Don’t apologize, sweetheart. We’ll go slow, okay?” Natasha cups your cheek. You lean into her touch and nod. Natasha runs her thumb along your lip, and you open your mouth slightly and let her push between your lips. You suck on her thumb, teasing your tongue against it. “We won’t do anything intense tonight; but, if you want to slow down, say yellow. If you need to stop completely, say red. And if I ask you what color, and you wanna keep going at the same pace, say green. Does that sound okay, baby?” 

“Green for keep going, yellow for slow down, red for stop,” you repeat. “Sounds good.” 

“Good, princess. Now, how about you lay back against the pillows?” Natasha orders gently. You obey, crawling up the bed and arranging the pillows better so you can settle against it. “Spread your legs for me, baby. Let me see that pretty pussy.” 

“Yes, Nat,” you say, just above a whisper. You spread your legs, whimpering as the cool air hits your exposed wet cunt. “What now?” 

“I want you to show me how you touch yourself, babygirl,” Natasha husks, sitting at the end of the bed. Her eyes focus on your pussy, and she licks her lips. “I wanna know how to make you feel good.” 

Your face flushes at the thought of masturbating in front of Natasha. The way she’s looking at you already makes your pussy throb more with arousal. You nod again and start palming your breast with one hand, rolling your nipple between your fingers as your other hand trails down to your core. 

“That’s it, princess. Touch your pussy for  _ mommy. _ ” 

You immediately moan at the title, dipping your fingers into your waiting hole. You don’t want to go too fast, you want to make this last. But the way Natasha is taking in your every move, heavy breaths and fingers twitching against her thighs as if she’s trying to hold back from fucking you herself. 

You gather your juices and bring your wet fingers to your clit, rubbing small circles as you squeeze your breast again. Your moans start getting louder, and you can hear your wetness as you start rutting your hips against your hand. 

“Fuck, babygirl,” Natasha groans. “You have no idea how pretty you look, humping your hand like that for me. Such a good girl. I bet you’ve done this a thousand times, hm? Bet you slip your hands under your sweatpants when you’re in your dorm alone, so horny and desperate for someone to fuck you. ” 

“Yes, fuck,” you groan, desperate for Natasha to touch you. “Please.” 

“Please what, princess? Tell me what you want,” Natasha says as she slowly starts crawling up towards you. 

“Please fuck me, mommy,” you plead, loving the way that Natasha’s title rolls off of your tongue. 

Natasha loves it as well, and she immediately pulls you by your legs down the bed. You giggle as she starts kissing up your thighs, the laughter very quickly turning into small moans again. Natasha reaches the apex of your thighs and inhales deeply. 

“God, baby, your pussy is dripping for me,” Natasha swipes her tongue once through your folds. “And you taste so good. You got yourself nice and wet for mommy, princess. But now I’m gonna make you cum harder than you could ever imagine.” 

Her mouth starts working over your cunt, tongue fluttering around your entrance and against your clit. You throw your head back against the pillows, arching your back as Natasha sucks on your clit. 

Natasha pulls her mouth away, and replaces it with her fingers, gliding up and down your folds teasingly. Your chest is rising and falling with heavy breaths, and your thighs are starting to quiver. 

“You wanna cum, baby? Want mommy to make you cum?” Natasha asks, positioning her fingers near your entrance. 

“Please, please make me cum, mommy!” 

“Anything for you, princess.” 

Natasha gets her mouth between your thighs again, this time fully sucking your clit into her mouth as she pushes two fingers into your cunt. Your moans get higher, and you grasp at Natasha’s head. Your fingers lace through her hair, pushing her further into you. 

Her fingers curl inside of you, and you swear you start seeing stars. Your back arches, desperate to feel her fingers even deeper inside of you, desperate to have them keep hitting that sweet spot inside of you that drives you wild. 

Natasha curls her fingers again, sucking your sensitive slit harder. You moan, right on the edge, and look down between your legs at her. You meet her eyes immediately, staring at you with dark intensity that finally sends you over the edge. 

You cum with a broken moan, entire body shaking with pleasure as Natasha continues fucking you through the pleasure. She pulls away from your clit, but slowly continues thrusting into your clenching hole. 

“Good girl. Such a good girl, coming nice and hard for me.” 

You beam at the praise, giving Natasha a goofy, blissed out smile. 

“So good,” you mumble. Natasha laughs and kisses up your body. 

“Do you need anything?” 

“Mm, not right now. Maybe water soon.” 

“Okay, I’ll go get you some. You go to the bathroom, alright baby?” 

“Don’t wanna move.” 

“Well, you gotta,” Natasha kisses you and gets up, padding out the door to get you water. 

After she comes back, you’ve gone to the bathroom and flopped back into bed, curling against one of the plush pillows. You take the water she offers you, drinking about half of it in two huge gulps. Natasha takes the glass and sets it on the nightstand, then guides you to lay down against her chest. 

“Wait,” you look at her. “What about you? You didn’t get to--” 

“Princess, I’m fine. Making you cum like that is more than enough for me.” 

You sigh happily and settle back against her, nuzzling her neck. “If you say so, Nat.” 

“What I say goes, babygirl. Now, let’s get some rest.” 

You’re already dozing off when she says this, her hand stroking your hair soothing you. Before you close your eyes, you glance out the big bedroom window. It overlooks the city, and you can see the sparkling lights of everything below. You look up at Natasha again. She’s closed her eyes, but her hand continues petting you slowly. 

As you drift off to sleep, you sigh happily and think that you could get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr! @caroldantops


End file.
